Me, Girls, and Unknown Love
by AbyssOfMemories
Summary: Every girl has someone they like. Though alot of them seem to like one in particular. Just hope that the boy survives.


Hello, my name is Tylerguy and this will be my first Baka And Test Fanfiction! I felt this section had too little fics or too many unfinished ones.

Also, since I'm still a novice writer, I may have a few grammatical errors and as such, I hope that you would point them out for me so I can revise it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hazuki Shimada: Childish Romance

Today, I was in an extremely good mood. I was going to spend a day with Baka Onii- chan AND Onee- chan at the same time!

Onee- chan said that it was extremely important that I come. Then she mumbled something about a real family and kids. Onee- chan is weird sometimes.

Once I got dressed and walk into Onee- chan's room, I saw that she was still looking in the mirror. Onee- chan... Baka Onii- chan will notice if you use that weird chest thing again.

"Onee- chan, what are you doing?" I said.

"H-Hazuki? You're done already?!" She said, immediately putting away that weird thing. She sounds very nervous. Is being with Baka Onii- Chan that important? I mean, she sees him every day.

"Yes, Onee- Chan. Hurry up! I don't want to keep Baka Onii- Chan waiting!" I was very impaitient with Onee- Chan since I rarely get to see Onii- chan.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" _

Baka Onii- Chan told us to meet in the park today. I wonder if he did this for me? Now we have a lot of space to play in!

"Where is that idiot? He made the arrangement so shouldn't he be here first?" Uh, Onee- chan, didn't you force him into making it?

I looked down to see that Onee- san was holding her bento tightly. She made enough for all of us but seemed to spend more time on Onii- chan's.

I made Onii- chan cookies again but this time I've been practicing. I have to impress Onii- chan. Then, I saw him in the distance, walking towards us.

"Baka Onii- Chan! What took you so long?" I said as I pull him into a hug. It was so nice to see Baka Onii- chan again. I try to ask Onee- chan how he is, but she usually comes home either blushing or calling him an idiot.

"Hey, Hazuki- chan, how've you been?"

"I''m doing great, Baka Onii- chan! Look, I made you cookies again. I did it on my first try this time."

"Oh, thanks. I was pretty hungry. I overslept and had to skip breakfast." Onii- chan took the first cookie out of the bag and ate it.

"Wow! These are even better than the ones before! You'll be a great cook one day if you keep this up!" I was happy that Onii- chan had complemented my cooking skills. Truth is, I may have made the cookies first try, but everything else I tried to cook burned...

"Thank you Baka Onii- Chan! I have to be good at cooking to be a good wife for you right?"

"Yeah, I guess." After that, Onee- chan suddenly got mad and almost crushed Onii- chan's lunchbox. What did Onii- chan do?

"A-Aki..Are you still hungry?"

"Uh, well..." Suddenly we heard his stomach rumbling.

"Th-Then, take this!" She said as she shoved the bento into his hand.

"Oh, thank you Minami! I really missed your cooking."

"R-Really?" Onee- chan seemed very happy about this. I could hear her whisper something.

"...If you want me to, I'll make you one every day.." I don't get it. Why is Onee- chan so embarrased about making food for Onii- chan?

"What was that, Minami?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!"

"Ok, then." As Baka Onii- Chan was about to eat out of the bento, a flash of orange was seen and the Onii- chan's lunch was gone.

"Huh? Where did it go?"

"Onee- sama! I can't let some pig eat your wonderful cooking! Please come with me!"

"But, I don't want to go! I made that for Aki, not you!"

"Come on Onee- sama. Just let your feelings out. I know you love me back!"

"Hi, Suto- ka Onee- Chan!"

"See Onee- sama? Even your family members like me! We were meant for each other!" She said as she dragged Onee- chan away. Looks like its just me and Onii- chan today.

"Hey, Baka Onii- chan. Let's play hide and seek!" I've been thinking of fun games to play with Onii- chan all day. I know this park so I know a ton of good hiding spots.

"Uh, alright. I'll count and you go hide."

I ran off, far away from Onii- chan. I tried to find a good hiding place but there were so many choices. I see a small box but big enough for me to fit in. Whats this doing in the middle of a park? While I thought it was odd, I hid myself in the box and closed it.

"I wonder if Baka Onii- chan will find me? A box seems like an easy place to hide."

I waited and waited, but as time passed by I wondered what was taking so long. So I tried to get out of the box.

I couldn't.

Something was blocking my way out on the other side. I was stuck in here.

"What do I do? I hope Baka Onii- chan will find me..."  
_

Akihisa was looking around, to spot Hazuki hiding. As time passed by, he still couldn't find her.

"Wow. She's really good at hide and seek."

After a while, the sun began to set. Where was she? Did someone take her? Akihisa became more and more tense, wondering where she could be. It was then that he heard two guys speaking about a weird girl they saw that had green eyes.

"Excuse me! Where did that little girl go?"

" Well, she went into a box, then someone came and picked up the box. The man looked like he was taking it home."

"Do you where the man went to after that?"

"Down the street to where the Mutsulini Photo Shop is. He left a bit ago. You might still be able to catch him if you run."

"Thanks!" I started sprinting down the street to where the shop was. As I got to the shop I realized...

"Uh..I don't know what he or his car looks like... I guess I have to search each one."

Akihisa started looking through windows of cars and inspecting them. To anyone watching, he'd look like a thief looking for something good to steal.

Looking through the last car, Akihisa spots something.  
_

"Where am I? Is this a car trunk? I'm stuck. I'm alone. I wish Onee- chan was here. I wish Baka Onii- chan was here."

How did this happen? I don't remember. I just wish, I could be with Onii- chan right now.  
_

Akihisa could hear someone's voice inside the car. "I wish I could be with Onii- chan right now."

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" A man had come out of the shop holding pictures of a certain maid.

"Ah! Is this your car? Can you please give that box inside? I need it."

"Why should I? What would you give me in return?"

"Uh.." Akihisa has nothing to give. He doesn't have much money and he has to save some to be able to eat properly but..

"Wait. Are you Akihisa Yoshii?" Akihisa was confused. Is he really that well known?

"Yes I am! What can I do for you?" Akihisa said proudly.

"I'll give you the box, if you..." He whispered the rest of the details to me.

"What?!"

"Take it or leave it, kid."

"Alright..."

I was close to falling asleep. I didn't want to be stuck here.

"I wish I could see you, Onii- Chan..."

"Wish granted."

Huh? Someone's here.

"I found you, Hazuki- chan."

"Onii- Chan!...Why are you in a maid's outfit?"

"I'll explain on the way home, lets go."

Behind them, there was a man on the cell phone, saying something odd.

"Well, I did my job. How do I get them to you?"

"Just send it to the the Academy. I'll get them."

"Alright. See ya." When the man hung up the phone, he dropped the camera in his hand. The camera showed a picture of Akihisa in a maid outfit.

"I bet they'll make a fortune off of these."

As Akihisa walked Hazuki home, Akihisa decided to talk about the day and how crazy it was.

"So, how did you end up in that box?" Akihisa asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her side off the story.

"Well, I was looking for good hiding spots, and I thought hiding in plain sight would be a good idea so I went in the box. I feel asleep and..."

"I get it. Well, don't do that again. I was very worried about you."

"Sorry Onii- chan." Hazuki seemed depressed. Maybe she thinks it was her fault.

"Don't blame yourself. I'll always be there to protect you, okay?"

"Thank you Onii- chan!" Hazuki was aglow with happiness. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Don't worry about i- Wait. When did you start calling me Onii- chan instead of Baka Onii- chan?"

"Today, when Onii- chan saved me, I learned that your not as stupid as everyone else says." How many people call me stupid...

"Thank you Hazuki- chan." When they finished talking they had already arrived at the house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hazuki." As he was about to leave, Hazuki called out his name.

"I have a present for you." Huh? What could it be?

"What is it Ha-" Akihisa had been cut off by a kiss from Hazuki. It was different then the first one she gave him. This one was right on the lips.

With that, Hazuki ran into the house, blushing. Akihisa stood there dazed.  
_

"I'm Home Onee- chan!"

"Hazuki! Where have you been? I thought we had lost you!" Minami had given her a hug and Hazuki noticed her eyes were red. Was she crying the whole time?

"Onee- chan why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you, thats all." She was hiding something. Does she think...

"Well, I had fun with Onii- chan! Today, I gave him my real first kiss!"

Just then, a dark aura shrouded Minami.

"Hazuki. How long ago did he leave?"

"He brought me home. Onii- chan is still outside, I think."  
_

I was still dazed by the kiss I'd just gotten, but my body seems to have started moving on its own and walked away from the house. Maybe thats a good thing. I felt some killing intent in there.

"Aki..."

"Minami, its not what you think...Oh forget it!" I started running back home with Minami not too far behind me.

"You won't escape!"  
_

Onee- chan! Where did you go? Huh? Whats this?"

Hazuki had stepped on something. When she picked it up she saw it was a picture of her, Onee-chan and Onii- chan together.

"Together forever."

THE END _

Well, that was my first Baka Test Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or advice put them in the review so I can fix it.

Thank you and please review!  



End file.
